rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper’s Family Christmas
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios and all of their Jay Wards and Harvey Comics Family have reunion with the Brady’s and the rest of their families to celebrate at the Christmas Ball. Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle pack their bags and they already rent a tour bus to pick up lots of their Jay Ward‘s Family, first they pick up Boris and Natasha from Pottsylvania, then they pick up Mr. Peabody and Sherman from New York City, then they they pick up Dudley, Nell and Snidely from Semi-Happy Valley, Canada, then they pick up Crusader and Rags from Texas, George, Ape and Ursula from the African Jungle and Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore from Foggy Bog. Rocky and Bullwinkle told all of their friends that they are all going to have a Christmas ball in New Jersey to see the Brady’s and the rest of their family and one of their favorite Harvey friends are going to meet them there immediately. In New Jersey, Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin Brady invited all of their families, Bill, Jeanne, Katie, Megan and Erin Brady, Diane Sadler, Jill and Dom Oliveri, Lou, Ellen, Sarah and Stephen Fink and Marty, Suzy, Samantha and Danielle Shapiro to the Christmas ball and they also invited Grammy and Pop-Pop Brady and Grandmother and Grandpa Shapiro there too and also invited Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and Casper and the Harvey gang as well. So they set up the Christmas party and also Annie’s party because she was born on Christmas Eve and then one of their relatives alive, Jim’s brother, Bill along with his wife and three daughters, his sister, Diane Sadler and his parents, Grammy and Pop-Pop, and Marci’s sister, Ellen along with her husband, her daughter and her son, her brother, Marty along with his wife and two daughters, her other sister, Jill along with her husband and her parents, Grandmother and Grandpa are all arrived for the Christmas party and Annie’s birthday. After that, the Jay Wards and Harveys gangs (Casper, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso), Wendy, the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny), Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Richie, Cadbury, Richard, Regina, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Herman and Katnip) show for Annie‘s Christmas party as they give some presents but she has to wait after they sing happy birthday to her. Jim tells Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang for some Christmas story so Hoppity, Huey, Waldo, Audrey and Fillmore can start their story first. As they begin their story when it’s so started when Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore are going ice skating with Baby Huey and Little Audrey. Baby Huey doesn’t how to ice stakes so Fillmore holds his hands to teach him while Hoppity and Audrey started to stakes dance. They and their friends enjoy a wonderful skating time, after Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey and Fillmore finish their story to everyone, George and Richie has their next story about Christmas in the Jungle when they and their families begin their story when Christmas morning, after the Rich Family finish opening their presents and stocking, Richie, Cadbury, Richard, Regina, Dollar, Irona, Gloria and Professor Keenbean pack their bags and headed to the African Jungle and have Christmas time with George, Ape, Ursula, Tookie, Shep and Magnolia. As the Rich Family made their way to the jungle to see George and his family, they began to celebrates the Jungle Christmas party as George, Richie, Ursula and Gloria are on the trees swinging around in the jungle, and Ape use his mistletoe on Irona and she gave him a kiss. After the hole jungle Christmas party, George and his family thanked Richie and his family for coming his jungle for Christmas so they returned home to America. After George and Richie finish their Christmas story to everyone, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze has their next Christmas story about when every Christmas vacation, Crusader and Rags goes to Canada to spend time with Dudley and Nell. It’s all started on December 23 when Crusader and Rags takes Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze with them to the airport and then they took the plane and flying to Canada. They landed in 5 hours later and made it to Semi-Happy Valley where’s Dudley and Nell lives, they came to them, Inspector Fenwick, Horse and some Mountes and said merry Christmas and hope Snidely won’t spoil their Christmas time just like last time. Meanwhile, he, Homer and his other men have a plan to ruin Christmas so the gang can stop them from ruin the celebration so they won’t cause Christmas but they have another idea to destroy Christmas so Snidely and his men need Nightshade’s help immediately. When it’s Christmas Eve night, Dudley, Nell, Inspector, Horse, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze made their way to the Indians villages and Kumquat Chief, Leader of the indians have an announcement for everyone that the Christ God has Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment